<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Act Two by leahburke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721092">Act Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke'>leahburke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e10 Act Two, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, post ep 10, seb is nb as usual, seblos being soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening night had been the greatest night of Seb's life. They had owned the show, just like Carlos said they would. Now came the scary part — the time for Carlos to meet Seb's family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb Matthew-Smith &amp; Carlos Rodriguez, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Act Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi angels!! first of i just want to apologise for the huge delay. secondly, happy valentine's day, if you have a partner, tell them you love them and treat them right, if you don't, that's okay too and you're totally valid. i thought — since disney are cowards — that i would post my take on what happened based on the seblos promo stills. i hope i did u proud. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening night had been the most fun Seb ever had in... well, forever. They finally had the chance to just be themself, to be free. They couldn't have done it without Carlos, any of it. From  <em> Status Quo </em> , to  <em> Bop to the Top </em>  and even homecoming.  <em> Homecoming </em>. Seb felt themself smile every time they thought about that moment; the moment they took Carlos's hands in theirs, the moment they danced together and Seb felt at home. Seb decided they wanted to feel like that forever, and that included now: the after. </p><p>Seb had always been afraid of goodbyes. Not of goodbyes, per se, but of what came next. Now that the show was over Seb was terrified of what that meant for them, all they hoped for is that their friends kept coming back. But that didn’t matter now, because they finished the curtain call and Carlos was hugging Seb like nothing else mattered but the two of them. </p><p>“You were <em> amazing </em>!” Carlos said, unable to hide his excitement. Seb was grateful for that. They were grateful for all of it, but especially Carlos. </p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Seb said. The pair broke the hug and Seb couldn’t help but search Carlos’s face, their eyes landing on his lips longer than they should’ve. </p><p>“This was all you, Seb,” Carlos replied. Seb couldn't help but notice the blush coming to the boy's face. <em> He noticed </em>. Seb could feel themself blush too, as a comfortable silence fell between them and Carlos.</p><p>They nodded, searching Carlos's face for another moment. Seb wasn’t used to people looking at them the way Carlos did, with so much affection. Seb knew their family loved them, and appreciated them to a degree, but no look they ever gave Seb could compare to the way Carlos was looking at them now. Carlos’s eyes took Seb in, lingering on their lips for a second too long. Seb felt themself blush at that, suddenly unable to breathe. </p><p>“I’m gonna go change,” they muttered, tearing their eyes away from Carlos’s and biting their lower lip as they turned, making their way out of the gym. </p><p>“Seb, wait!” Carlos called, his voice an octave higher than usual. As Seb turned, they couldn’t help but notice the urgency in Carlos’s expression. </p><p>“Yeah?” Seb said, making their way back to the boy. </p><p>Carlos took a deep breath, taking Seb in, before asking quietly, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>At a loss for words, Seb just nodded in response, a smile coming to their face as Carlos leaned in. They didn’t expect the cliches to be true: the fireworks, the butterflies, the whole world stopping. But the moment Carlos’s lips touched theirs, it really felt like it was just the two of them, it was like nothing else mattered but the two of them. To the pair, that statement was true. Seb decided they liked kissing Carlos. They liked doing everything with Carlos, but kissing him was definitely Seb's favorite thing.</p><p>As the pair pulled away Seb couldn't help but smile. "So..." they started, "that just happened."</p><p>Carlos nodded, a faint blush painting his cheeks. “That just happened,” he echoed. </p><p>"Well... was it... good?" Seb asked, trying not to sound too nervous. Trying being the keyword, because they couldn't stop shifting on their feet and their hands fidgeted with their boa.</p><p>Carlos hummed in response, before taking Seb's hands in his. "Let me check again," he said. While the first kiss bled urgency and rush, this one was slow and relaxed, making Seb feel like they were at the top of the world.</p><p>"Yeah..." Carlos said when he pulled away. "It was good."</p><p>Seb couldn’t help sighing in relief. It took them a second to compose themselves before they properly looked at Carlos. Seb stifled a chuckle when looking at the boy’s face. Carlos looked at them, a confused expression forming, as he asked, “What?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Seb said, “you just have a little… uh, lipstick on your face.”</p><p>“Oh,” Carlos mumbled. Seb couldn’t deny the fact that their heart thumped in their chest when Carlos’s cheeks lit with a pink blush. Almost as much as it had when Carlos kissed them — both times. Carlos tried to wipe it with his thumb but failing miserably. </p><p>“Here,” Seb said, unable to hide their smile, “let me.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Carlos muttered as he let Seb wipe the lipstick from his face. </p><p>“I’m gonna go change,” Seb said, grinning slightly at Carlos. “There’s someone waiting for us.”</p><p>“Who?” Carlos asked. Seb simply grinned again, and he made his way to the dressing room, leaving a confused Carlos behind. </p><p>It took Seb about 10 minutes to change. Well, to change, properly wash their make up off, and moisturize — as their sister Georgie always insisted on reminding them,<em>  you’re not Beyoncé, Sebby, take care of those beautiful pores. </em> So, Seb did, as best as they could. </p><p>As they headed inside, Seb couldn’t help but feel jittery. They would say they had a good reason, after all, it’s not every day you introduce the person you’ve liked for months to your parents. They had thought a lot about this, some would say they had been overthinking this — and by some, they meant Nini who, of course, had no trouble encouraging them to just <em> go ahead and do it </em>. Easy for her to say. Ricky had known Nini’s moms since kindergarten. </p><p>But, despite the nerves and anxiety, Seb felt ready. They were sure they wanted to do this. They were sure about Carlos and their relationship, surer than they’d ever been about anything. Walking up to Carlos as he’d finished getting ready, felt like coming home. The way Carlos’s eyes lit up, and his smile grew bigger and warmer whenever he saw Seb... it was the most incredible feeling and Seb never wanted it to stop. </p><p>“You ready?” Seb asked when they reached Carlos. Carlos nodded, and despite the wonder in his eyes, Seb could tell he trusted them. </p><p>“Yes,” Carlos said, “I just need to grab something first.” </p><p>“Meet you at the lobby?” Seb asked, praying to anyone that they wouldn’t lose their courage. They reminded themselves to thank Ashlyn for all the times she rambled about paganism. </p><p>Carlos nodded making his way out in a rush. Seb wondered what that was all about. </p><p>As Seb entered the lobby, they were faced with a flock of blonde heads. Their family, still with posters in hand, came up to them, congratulating them on such a good show. Seb couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed, their heart filled with so much love. </p><p>“I see you’ve moisturized, good to know you’re finally listening to me,” Georgie said, with a grin. Seb rolled their eyes, playfully. They knew their sister meant well. “You have glitter on your hair, though.”</p><p>“I can’t very well shower, can I, Georgie?”</p><p>“Well, you could—“ she responded. </p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Seb cut them off. </p><p>“Sebby, be nice to your sister!” their mom said, warning in her voice. Before Seb could protest, they saw Carlos walking in, an overwhelming look on his face, as he probably wasn’t expecting this many people. Seb waved him over and, as Carlos made his way to them, Seb noticed him holding something. A small bouquet of rainbow flowers hung carefully on a nicely wrapped paper hung from Carlos’s hand. </p><p><em> Oh </em>, Seb thought to themselves. They couldn’t help but blush at the realization. </p><p>“I got these for you,” Carlos said. Seb couldn’t help but smile as they took the bouquet from Carlos, and enveloped the boy in a hug. </p><p>Seb’s family pretended not to pay attention to the pair, but Seb knew better. They knew as soon as they got home, they’d be questioned thoroughly by their parents and made fun of by their siblings. Seb couldn’t wait. </p><p>Before breaking the hug, Seb whispered, “Is it okay if I introduce you to them as my boyfriend?”</p><p>Seb searched Carlos’s face for a reaction. They hadn’t talked about this yet, what they were to each other, their feelings for each other were clear as water but, for some reason, thinking about a label made things scarier. Seb was scared Carlos wasn’t ready for that and they didn’t want to pressure him, but the smile on Carlos’s face gave Seb the answer they needed. </p><p>“Well, it's about time,” Carlos joked, with a small laugh. Seb couldn’t help but laugh back. </p><p>Without second thought, Seb took Carlos’ hand, as they guided him closer to his family. </p><p>The crowd of blonde heads was chatting among themselves, but as Seb and Carlos approached, they turned their attention to the pair. Suddenly, Seb couldn't help but feel nervous, they wanted their family to like Carlos as much as they did. Carlos noticed this, of course, because before Seb knew it, Carlos was taking their hand, squeezing it gently, as if to say <em> I'm here, whatever you decide </em>. Seb looked at Carlos, who was looking back at them with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"Uh, hey guys," Seb said, tugging Carlos's hand a little tighter than they should've. "This is Carlos, my boyfriend."</p><p>From the way Georgie was looking at them, Seb should have predicted there would be teasing of any sort. She turned to Carlos, instead, giving him a smile as she said, "Oh... so, <em> you're </em> Carlos! Seb never shuts up about you." </p><p>Seb could feel their cheeks turn red at that comment. They glared at their sister and muttered, "Georgie, shut up."</p><p>"What?" Their sister asked, "it's true!"</p><p>Seb rolled their eyes, worried that Carlos would find them weird, but Carlos just smiled, a soft blush barely noticeable in his cheeks. Before Seb knew it, Seb's siblings were all coming up to Carlos, hugging him and introducing themselves. Seb didn't realize until then, how overwhelming this would be, but seeing the excited look of Carlos's face, made it all worth it.</p><p>After all the introductions were done, Seb couldn't help but feel as if a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Seb was about to ask Carlos if he was ready to head out when their mom pulled them aside.</p><p>"Sweetie, you've found yourself a good boy," their mother said. "I like him."</p><p>"Thanks, Momma," Seb said. They were a bit surprised that was all she had to say. Seb assumed he was in for a lecture or — god forbid — a sex talk in the middle of the lobby.</p><p>"But," she continued. <em> Ah, there it is. </em> "We will be having a chat about boundaries and uh... just remember to be safe."</p><p>"Momma!" Seb groaned.</p><p>"I'm just saying, honey!" she responded, putting her hands up for defense. </p><p>"Oh my god..." Seb muttered, shaking their head. "I'm gonna go now."</p><p>"I love you!" </p><p>"Yup, love you too!" Seb called, "See you at home."</p><p>And with that, Seb left the lobby, meeting Carlos right outside. "Are you ready to go?" Carlos asked with a small smile on his face. Seb nodded in response.</p><p>"Hey... I'm sorry about my family," Seb started, quietly, "I know they can be a lot."</p><p>"It's okay. I think it's kinda cute, how close you guys are," Carlos said, "It makes me just a little bit jealous."</p><p>Seb couldn't help but snort. "I mean, from the talk my mom just gave me, you're about to be as close with everyone as I am."</p><p>"I can't wait," Carlos said as he took Seb's hand in his. </p><p>As they headed to Denny’s with the rest of the group, Carlos and Seb were the happiest they had ever been, that much was evident to everyone. Seb couldn't help but grin. After all the stress from today, Seb finally felt at ease. Happy. All they wanted was for this feeling to last, and they knew it would as long as they had Carlos by their side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>